


Birthday Bread

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Evelyn and Malcolm Hawke (Series 2) [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm bakes bread with the help of his two younger daughters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessieBwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieBwriting/gifts).



Adding salted flour to the bread starter he made the day before, Malcolm begins the long process of kneading the dough. Solana and Lucy watch him work the ingredients with his hands, fascinated by how the pile of stuff their daddy was playing with would become sweet bread.

“Can we help, daddy?” Lucy beams up at Malcolm, standing on her tip toes to be able to see on to the counter. Malcolm lifts his youngest child up, getting flour all over her new dress.

“Take the rolling pin, and hit the dough as hard as you can.” Raising the cylindrical object above her head, Lucy slams it down on to the partly worked batter. Lowering Lucy to her feet, Malcolm turns his attention back to kneading.

“Would you like to go next, Solana? The two of you can take turns.”

“Yes, please!” Solana exclaims, jumping up and down, waving her little hands in fists in front of her.

                                                                                                                                

Covering the dough with a cloth, Malcolm tidies up the kitchen as Solana and Lucy play Cat’s Cradle with a string they found. After cleaning up as much as he can, Malcolm sits on the floor with the girls and they teach him how to play.

“No daddy, like this.” Lucy rearranges the string on his fingers to have it set the right way. Laughing, Malcolm kisses his youngest on the top of her head.

“Who taught you this game? It’s fun.”

“Mommy taught us.” Both girls answer in unison, smiling proudly at him.

 

Punching the dough down, Malcolm lets the girls take turns kneading it. Their little hands press into the squishy pile. After they’ve each taken their last turn, Malcolm sprinkles fresh cinnamon and chocolate chunks, kneading them in, before he sets it aside for the final proofing.

 

Malcolm divides the pile into an even amount of sticky globs for the girls, and pulls a chair up to the counter from the table. Lucy climbs onto it as Malcolm sprinkles flour onto the work surface. Leaning onto the counter, the girls mold their dough into nearly oval shaped loaves, getting flour all over themselves and Malcolm in the process.

“Press your hands into the tops of the loaves. It’ll be a pretty decoration.” Malcolm grins at the girls as they enthusiastically slam their hands into their unbaked bread. Their fits of giggles become infectious and soon Malcolm is laughing along with them.

 

“Mommy!” Lucy runs, throwing herself into Evelyn’s arms. “We made bread for my birthday!” Evelyn looks her daughters and Malcolm over before cocking an eyebrow at her husband. The three of them are covered in flour. Malcolm smirks at her, nodding at her clothing. Looking down at herself, Evelyn laughs. A Lucy shaped powdery print is covering where her youngest had been.

“Happy birthday, my baby girl,” Evelyn plants kisses all over Lucy’s face.

“I’m not a baby. I’m a big girl now.” Lucy straightens her back, standing straight, her arms akimbo.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Grabbing Lucy, Evelyn pulls her into a bear hug. 

 


End file.
